Down with the Sickness
by NekoSasu760
Summary: H/D My body is aching, my skin ripping and tearing. I'm so hot, i need cold. I'm on fire, my blood is everywhere...i arch my back and roar. Chapter 1 up, chap 2 coming soon WIP
1. Prologue

**Down with the Sickness**

_By BlackDragonSoul_

_A Harry Potter fan fiction_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing…_

It was almost pitch black in my room. My window was open, allowing the summer breeze inside my smoldering room. Sweat glistened my body, my sheets thrown aside. The heat was stifling, but I paid it no mind.

I was staring at the moon. That was all I cared about. The blackness of the sky and the pale, cool moon shining through.

I had woken up in the middle of the night, overheated and restless. I paced my room like a caged animal, Hedwig watching warily from her perch. I must have frightened her, acting so oddly. But I couldn't help it. My body felt so energetic and exhausted at the same time. The pacing did nothing to ease the feeling, so I ended up back on my bed. Sprawled out in only my boxers now, I lay still and stare up at my beautiful moon.

~*~

Every night it's like this. The heat, the restlessness, the exhaustion. My body is aching, my muscles cramping. My joints are stiff and my skin feels tight. I lay the back of my hand to my forehead and feel heat and sweat. I'm sick…I must be.

But the days are worse. I cant stand the sun, the brightness. I gnaws at me, like its burning my very skin from my bones. It's terrifying, and I find myself spending more and more time in my room. And then there's my relatives. My aunt and uncle with their usual ways of making my life hell. My anger rises so quickly these days that I fear I might do something dreadful.

But I can't…help it.

One word sends my over the edge. I snap at them, my mind and body tense with fury and a desire to hurt. I'm afraid…afraid of me. There's something wrong. Very wrong. Its getting worse, I can feel it. Inside me, growing stronger.

I sit up and stretch in a futile attempt to ease away the stress in my muscles. Sweat drips from my nose to my pillow and I wipe more away from my face. Bloody hell I'm burning up. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. This disease wont go away.

I look down at my hands and realize I'm shaking. I take a deep breath and immediately feel dizzy. Groaning, I wrap my arms around my trembling body and bring my knees up. My skin stretches, as if too small for my body. I'm panting, I can't breathe. Gods, what's wrong with me?

Suddenly the room is too small. The walls are too close. I'm trapped, oh God I have to get out. But I can't move. My limbs are too sore. It's too hot, why is it so hot? Why I can't I breathe?

I lift my head, panting heavily. I hurt, everything hurts. My vision is swimming, my head aching. I feel like I'm melting…

Like I'm drowning…

My head hits my pillow and the last thing I see is the moon…

TBC(?)...

**Me: It's very short. Just a prologue for an idea I've since the 5th book. So Half Blood and Deathly Hollows never happened. This is an H/D slash, but there's also a story :) It's been a while since I've written anything. But i decided to try this out. Tell me what you think. Should I contintue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Down with the Sickness**

_By BlackDragonSoul_

_A Harry Potter fanfiction_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money for this story. Sigh. Neither do I own Disturbed.

**Warnings:** SLASH(male/male pairing), language, sexual themes, gore, blood play, and fluff is somewhere in here too, oh and I'm American…sorry if British lingo is lacking

**Me:** I am so so so sorry this took so long. I was out a computer for a while but now I have a laptop. Updates should be every week on Fridays (Friday being my only day off). Alright, on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

_Broken, your servant I kneel…_

The hospital wing.

Why was it always the fucking hospital wing?

My eyes weren't open, but I knew I was in Hogwarts. I recognized the lumpy bed and the smell of the old stone walls surrounding said bed. Not to mention I could actually feel the magic seeping through the air. The last part sort of freaked me out. Since when have I been able to feel magic?

Taking a deep breath, I crack open an eye and immediately regret it. The sun shone through the massive windows and burned my eyes. Groaning, I roll over and bury my face in the pillow and regret that too. Every inch of my body hurt and moving made it much worse. My bones felt stiff and my muscles felt as if they were stretched a hundred yards.

I must have been making more noise than I thought because Madam Pomfrey soon came bustling over to my bed.

"Harry! Dear, please don't move!" Her shrill voice racked my eardrums and I groaned again. She clicked her tongue and knelt by the bed.

"Honestly…I just redid these bandages." She muttered. It took my mind a minute to register what she said. Bandages? Turning my head a bit, making sure to avoid the sunlight, I slid open an eye and watched as she took out brand new bandages and started removing my blanket. The sun stung my skin making me grimace.

"…dows…" I croaked. God was that my voice?

"What was that, dear?" she asked, pausing in ministrations.

"The…windows…" I cleared my throat, ignoring the pain. "Please…cover them…the light burns…"

She eyed my warily for a moment before flicking her wand, the windows instantly becoming tinted. I don't think I've ever loved magic more than in that moment.

"Thank you."

She nods silently and continues to remove my soiled bandages. I sit up slowly and watch, confusion showing on my face. My skin was practically non-existent. As if it had just fallen of my bones. I looked away as my body was unwrapped, revealing nothing but a bloody mass. I bit my lip trough the pain, tears threatening to spill. Bloody hell, but did she have to go so damn slow?

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she deemed herself done and took my old bandages away. Left alone again, I slowly looked around, a feeling of peace coming over me. I didn't realize how much I missed Hogwarts. Certain professors I could do without, but the place itself always felt like home for me.

Sighing, I laid back as exhaustion made itself known. Within five minutes, I was fast asleep.

~*~

I woke again in a fevered manner. My body was burning up again. Kicking my covers off-probably destroying my bandages again- I practically moaned as cool air hit my healing skin. Well, what was not wrapped up anyway. Glancing up at the windows, I noticed it was night. The pretty moon glowed like a beacon and I couldn't tear my eyes from it. It looked so inviting, I found myself actually reaching for it. I wanted to hold it in my hand, feel its cool surface on my skin. Drink in its light and never let it go.

Bloody hell, I was going mad. It's just the moon for crying out loud!

Huffing in annoyance, I pointedly look away and notice that someone was watching me. I tense up, seeing as that someone known as Professor Snape approaches my bed. His cape billows behind him, and I can't help but wonder how it did that with no wind.

The greasy man silently pulled the cap off the bottle he was holding and offered it to me. I stared stupidly at it before glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Drink. It." He hissed, rolling his eyes. I glared, folding my aching arms.

"And why should I?" I knew I was being childish, but I just wasn't in the mood for this git. Another voice sounded off from the doors and I repressed a deep frown.

"Harry, let's not give Severus a hard time." Dumbledore strolled in, his presence dampening my already foul mood. Lately I've been rather irritated with Dumbledore. After last year, I don't trust him much anymore. He's kept me in the dark for too long.

"Yes, _Potter_. Before I lose my patience." Snape thrust the bottle in my face, clearly not pleased with my behavior. I roll my eyes before snatching it out of his hand and taking a swig. The foul taste burned all the way down my throat causing me to cough violently. I shakily hand the bottle back to a smug looking Snape. I would've glared if I wasn't busy trying to breathe.

"Yes, rotten taste I imagine." Dumbledore spoke. I mentally rolled my eyes. Understatement of the year.

"I suppose you're wondering what the potion was for." I took the time to give the old man a 'duh' look which he chose to ignore. Git.

"It's to help your skin grow back a bit faster, along with helping your fever go down. You'll be taking it daily."

I groan, leaning back and closing my eyes. Me….always me. Snape scoffed, capping the bottle and turning to leave.

"Be thankful, Potter. It's not an easy potion to brew, especially for your…situation." With that the man swooped out, leaving me confused and a little drowsy. Was it supposed to make me sleepy?

"Professor," I turned to Dumbledore, vision blurring a bit. I shook my head. "Er…what exactly happened to me?"

Dumbledore took his time to find a chair and sit, arranging his robes and clasping his hands together. I took a deep breath, feeling my anger spike dangerously.

"I'm afraid you're sick, Harry." I scoff weakly, feeling my body start to sag with fatigue. What was in that potion exactly?

"I sort of figured that out. I meant what am I sick with?" I asked, voice laced with annoyance. Dumbledore calmly looked at me and I felt a sense of uneasiness.

"You must remember, Harry, everything I do, I do it for your own sake."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to sit up and finding I simply couldn't.

"What the fuck was in that potion?!"

Dumbledore simply watched, eyes giving away nothing as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Me: **Ok, there's the first chapter. I have no beta, so these chapters will probably have mistakes. Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up next Friday. R & R please!


End file.
